


Blue's New Obsession

by MuscleChubBoi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Big Blue Carries Red, Blue Is Obsessed With Getting Stronger, Don’t copy to another site, Interpreted Literally, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Gain, Muscle Kink, Musclechub Blue, Muscular Red, Mutual Pining, Overeating, Porn With Plot, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Size Kink, Strength Kink, Stronger Trainer Equals Stronger Pokemon, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bara, musclechub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleChubBoi/pseuds/MuscleChubBoi
Summary: At 18, Blue feels like he's already peaked. He's been Champion of the Indigo League, he's the very successful Leader of the Veridian City Gym, graduated college in Kalos, and became a part-time Pokemon Researcher because why not?At this point, the only thing that was left was to finally drag Red down from Mt. Silver permanently. Idiot keeps going back up there!Then he hears the words that completely alter the trajectory of his future. "The stronger a Trainer is, the stronger their Pokemon will be." A spark of determination is lit and brings drastic changes with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that struck me after I saw some fanart. So I thought, "I'll see your Bara!Red and raise you a Musclechub!/Bara!Blue." 
> 
> You can see it here on guns-tm's [tumblr](https://guns-tm.tumblr.com/post/152646223316/aye-guess-whos-married)
> 
> This is a kink fic, written by a kink account. If this isn't your thing, I suggest you not read. Unless you're curious, of course! This is read at your DISCRETION.

For lack of a better word, Blue had to say he was pretty damn disappointed. There’s only so much monotony you can take day in and day out.  
  
Honestly, he felt like he'd peaked in life, and he wasn't even 20 yet! Sure, he got to battle with his Pokemon (and was really good at it) and do some interesting research, but overall... It was kind of lame. He'd achieved a lot at a very young age, and already had a steady career as the Gym Leader of the Veridian City. There are elderly people in the world who'd kill for his kind of lifetime achievements!  
  
He'd become the youngest League Champion in Kanto's history at eleven years old for Arceus' sake! Until Red, a few months younger, came along and kicked him off his throne not even an hour after his great victory. Blue's pride still stung a little every time he thought of that.  
  
Regardless of all that and his personal growth in character from a snot-nosed, mouthy brat into the suave, witty (and mostly self-secure) cool guy he is today, Blue still felt he was lacking something. He wasn't sure what though. Besides his success and intellect, Blue was - for all intents and purposes - a very attractive young man and easily won over any guy or girl he cared to flirt with. (He'd grown into his sexuality over the years and had come to recognize that his insecurities concerning his attractions to both were probably one of the main reasons he'd been such a jerk as a kid. Not that it excused his behavior. He’d apologized to most of the people he’d been an ass to as well. Amazing what a couple of sessions with a counselor can do!) Yet, he found his body to be somewhat... scrawny. That was the best way to put it. Standing at 5'10" - give or take a little - and weighing in at exactly 150 lbs, he was average-sized at best. Nothing at all like his best friend and rival who had, thanks to intense training and living conditions both for himself and his Pokemon, grown up to be a well-muscled stud of a young man who drew eyes wherever he went. (Whenever he actually deigned to come down off Mt. Silver again.)  
  
That physique coupled with his silent demeanor and rugged mountain man thing he had going, it was enough to make Blue want to either punch him in his handsome face out of jealousy and/or tear the guy’s clothes off and shove his tongue down his throat. He'd probably get electrocuted to an early death by Pikachu for either one, but both would be worth it... (And yes, before you ask, Blue Oak does indeed have a thing for Red. No, he doesn't want to talk about it.)  
  
Blue was very fit, don't get him wrong! The brunette was plenty active and ate right. He just... wasn't doing the whole gym workout thing. Most of his physical activity involved running around and doing various activities like climbing, exploring caves, swimming, etc. He'd been toying with the idea of getting into working out when something happened that entirely shifted his priorities. He'd been kicked back on the couch of his apartment, relaxing after a long day of battling and training his Pokemon. Eevee was asleep on his chest and he'd been bored watching the news when an interview with a particularly beefy Gym Leader from the Galar region named Milo came up. There were few Trainers in the world like that guy. The only other he could think of off the top of his head was Bruno. Blue had been largely infatuated with just looking at the young man on the screen - thoroughly impressed with his physique - when something Milo said drilled its way into his mind faster than any Psychic-type attack could hope to. "The stronger a Trainer is, the stronger their Pokemon will be!"  
  
Those words dominated his mind and lit a fire in him. The brunette came to a conclusion after some deep consideration: HE was holding both himself and his Pokemon back by not being the strongest he could be and encouraging them in turn. They’re a great team and all, but he feels like he hasn’t been able to bring out their full potential. And it’s not their fault! It’s his!  
  
And so, later that night after dinner and a shower, Blue lay in bed skimming through the Internet on his Pokegear for ways to get stronger quickly (without steroid use, he wasn't going to ruin himself with that crap) when he stumbled into the rabbit hole of heavyweight athletes and bodybuilders which in turn led him to strongmen and powerlifters. Competitors in human-centric sports that didn't receive nearly as much press or coverage as Pokemon battling. He hadn't ever heard of these guys before. And they were **huge**! Big muscular, thick men that were larger than most he's ever seen. As he excitedly looked through these giants and their feats of strength comparable to those of some Pokemon with wide brown eyes he thought to himself, "This! I want to be like this! I _need_ to be as big as these guys!"  
  
Blue had always been attracted to qualities like size, strength, and power; and the idea of having that for himself... The young man shivered at the very thought. He fell asleep that night half aroused by fantasies of himself being bigger, burlier, and strong enough to lift Red clear over his head (and then add more to the load).  
  
After that, it was just a matter of investing some of his substantial funds (Hooray for state-funded paychecks and regular battle earnings!) into renovating one of the back rooms of his Gym into an actual human gym with all the equipment he could ever need and shopping for more nutrient and calorie-dense foodstuffs, along with bulk-ordering more protein shake mix than he probably should've invested in but did anyway. The workout and eating plans he'd devised (based off of days of research on the subjects of strongman regimens, general fitness, etc.) were heavy on strength training and cardio, with some other stuff to ensure flexibility and a good core and joint strength added in to round it all out. His meal plan involved a LOT of hefty, pretty healthy foods that he found he thoroughly enjoyed. He enjoyed all of it, really. It was hard, very hard since this wasn't something he had much experience with, but he finally had something to truly strive for again! And his Pokemon were in support of his new lifestyle choices, already motivated into going at their own training and practice harder with Machamp at the forefront. (Though Blue does have suspicions that Alakazam might also know about his *ahem* other motivations.)  
  
The aforementioned four-armed Superpower Pokemon had been quick to establish himself as an enthusiastic gym partner. Machamp (as was typical of the whole Evolutionary line of Machop) was a natural expert on strength and knew how to push his Trainer in the right direction. So with the Fighting-type's help, Blue was quickly making progress and the brunette did his best to reciprocate the gym assistance for his friend.  
  
By the time three months rolled by, Blue had already put on a fairly noticeable amount of muscle (and a little pudge) and nearly more than doubled his maximum weight limit in the gym. Not mention his vast improvements in other areas as well. At 168 pounds, he was starting to get a physique somewhat like Red's (just a bit) and by this point, Blue had updated his wardrobe and established new habits. He still traveled around, but less frequently now, preferring to spend more time on self-improvement than wandering about. When he wasn't battling with the Gym challengers and handling paperwork or research notes, he was training his Pokemon, himself, or eating. He ate a lot these days, and his metabolism had jumped to match. Big meals of meats, fruits, vegetables, dairy, carbs, and whatnot made up his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, as defined by his diet plan. The best part of all of this had to be that people were already starting to notice his changes.  
  
Like some challengers and his Gym Trainers. He hadn't really known about them noticing until Bonita approached him as he was doing some low-bar squats for his leg day workout while Machamp oversaw. (Blue liked to alternate between high-bar and low-bar in his training.) The other young man's arrival had been heralded by Eevee's exclamation of "Vui!" from over near the door and as he approached, Blue noted that his employee was watching him with veiled fascination. "Yo. Whatcha got for me, Bon?"  
  
"Nothing, much.", the Trainer replied evenly. "We were all kind of wondering what was up with you, though."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Your sudden interest in... whatever all this is.", Bonita gestured to him and around the room.  
  
Blue rose from his final squat and dropped the barbell before grabbing a nearby towel and wiping his forehead, "I thought it'd be obvious. I'm getting stronger! Self-improvement never hurt anyone, right? After all, a strong Trainer inspires their Pokemon to be stronger too!"  
  
The other male sighed and said, “I don’t think that’s what they mean when they say... Never mind. Look, just don’t overdo it. If you get hurt, the gym’s going to suffer.” With that, he began heading back towards the door to leave.  
  
Oh, Bonita. If only you knew how far he planned on going...  
  
“Hey!”, Blue called after him, “I’ll be fine! Don’t worry!”  
  
Bonita raised his hand to give a thumbs-up as the door shut behind him. The young Gym Leader drank some water from his water bottle before turning to Machamp. He clapped and rubbed his hands together, "Alright, pal. Let's get back to work!"  
  
After another month had passed, Blue began to get a little impatient. He had made definite progress (now weighing 176), but it wasn't going quickly enough in the direction he desired. So, the brunette started amping up his workouts and eating more and more. He found his body to be more than receptive to this.  
  
With the new adjustments to his regimen, it was suddenly as if a dam broke... The young man was in a seeming frenzy, working out so hard and so much it even slightly startled Machamp and he ate as if he had a bottomless pit for a stomach! He exercised at every opportunity and ate at every other. His maximum weight limit and reps were rising continuously. Blue started going at all his exercises longer, harder and doing them better. And his eating... Well, even a Munchlax would be hard-pressed to keep up! His already large meal portions increased in size, he started drinking protein and gainer shakes (along with a lot of milk and juices) by the literal gallon, and he was almost constantly snacking. Blue had noticed the somewhat incredulous looks a few of his subordinates would give him when he'd pull a protein bar or other snack out of his pocket to munch on periodically in spite of his ever-tightening clothes. It was funny.  
  
By the time two more months had passed, Blue's weight had surged quickly past 200 to come to 211.75 lbs. And while alone in his room wearing only his underwear, striking poses he'd seen in photos and looking at his reflection in a full-body mirror, he knew exactly why. More muscle had piled onto his previously slim frame, bulking up his arms, his neck and shoulders, torso, legs, and ass. Of course, that wasn't the only thing making him look bigger. His previously slight pudginess had become actual chubbiness. It rounded out all his new muscle mass and thickened his physique up. The abs he'd had for the longest time were now hidden under a mildly rounded belly. Not that the brunette minded. In fact, he welcomed it.  
  
This new size and physique was so damn hot! He was steadily on his way to becoming one of the biggest guys in Veridian City and he loved it! Dressed in his new, upsized clothing, Blue attracted stares as he went shopping, went about his business in town, or battled in the Gym. The brunette relished the attention he garnered and the strength he had. Things that he once required assistance with, like furniture or those big shipments of Pokemon food he got for his Pokemon, he could move and lift them all on his own! The young strength enthusiast could easily overpower many people he knew, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more- _needed_ more!  
  
The now larger young man noticed his quickly growing erection. He backed up and flopped onto his bed before kicking off his briefs and reaching down to grab ahold of his erection, stroking while the other hand began running up and down his body, appreciating his size. He was already so much bigger and stronger than he had ever been before, and he could only think about getting even larger, beefier until he's the biggest man in the League and makes even the likes of Bruno look tiny compared to him! Blue could just imagine what it'd be like! He'd break every lift record, dominate the battlefield with his Pokemon (whose Stats have risen sharply in response to their own training), and be Elite Four worthy within a couple of years, at most!  
  
And Red... he wondered how Red would react the next time they see each other. Would he be freaked out or interested? Blue could almost imagine the blush that would decorate the other male's cheeks if he were. Red always had a tendency to blush adorably in spite of his stoic behavior ever since they were kids. The brunette would be able to hold the raven-haired male as he'd always wanted to and have his gorgeous eyes on no one else but him! He could imagine what it'd be like when he finally became truly massive like he wanted. It was what he desired most. Well, that and Red loving him back and finding his new body to be a turn on. His stroking sped up as he was nearing completion and it was with the thought of them together in bed - rutting and moaning, Red's hands roaming around his body instead of his own - that he grunted and came heavily, thick ropes of cum coating his hand and muscular thighs.  
  
As Blue lay back gasping and gathering himself from the particularly heavy orgasm, he heard his Pokegear start ringing. The young man quickly scrambled up the clean himself off and pull on some clothes. After all, what if they wanted a video call? He remembers when they first came out and now they already have video calling!  
  
A check of the caller ID told him it was his sister, "Big Sis! How's it going? Everything all right with you and Bill?" (Those two had gotten engaged recently after dating for years.)  
  
"We're fine, thanks. I was just calling to remind you that you need to RSVP for the party we're having for Leaf's birthday next weekend. Everyone else already has. Even Red!", Daisy replied.  
  
Ah, dammit. He knew there was something he was forgetting! Leaf - aka "Green" - was a slightly older childhood friend of his and Red's who'd moved away but came back just a couple years ago during the whole "Red's Disappeared and Nobody Knows Where He Went!" fiasco. She was an awesome friend and great Trainer in her own right. She and her Pokemon had even managed to wrestle the Championship from Lyra for a few months, only to have Ethan aka "Gold" trounce her when he came back from his training. (Ethan and Lyra had been passing the Champion's Throne of the Indigo League between themselves for years now, much to everyone's chagrin.) And now she was turning 20. That's a really important milestone for many professional Trainers. Means pretty much a decade of training, battling, and traveling with Pokemon.  
  
"Shoot! Yeah, I'll do that! Look, just count me as coming either way.", Blue paused, "Wait, did you say Red is going too?"  
  
Daisy chuckled knowingly, "Yep. Sure did! What, did you think **he** would miss her birthday after the tongue lashing she gave him for running off?"  
  
"Haha! Guess not! Listen, I'll seeya then, 'kay?", Blue replied, his mind already wandering off into new ideas.  
  
"Sure thing! Bye, Little Brother."  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Heh. Not quite _as_ little anymore. The brunette looked down at himself. He was pretty damn impressive already, but he's not nearly as big as he hoped he'd be by the time he and Red met back up again. Oh well, guess he'll just have to go at it hard as he can for the next week until the party and hope for the best.  
  
Either way, Blue had a feeling this was a get-together he wouldn't soon forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting slow because this is multi-chap. It'll get a lot more exciting (and steamy) in the upcoming chapters, don't worry. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this shit! I love to hear from my readers!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to make a move, everyone is little shocked but supportive of his sudden change in body type, and Red's not quite sure what to do with himself. Leaf hatches a subtle plan to get them together (with a little help).
> 
> Also, Ethan spills a punch bowl and makes a successful sales pitch. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this is so late! I'm going a little slow, but I'll try to speed things up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's mostly story building still, but I hope you like it!

In the days leading up to the party, Blue got to business. He ate and drank almost constantly and worked out as if his life depended on it. He was sore, but he worked through the discomfort and then rested appropriately. The brunette wanted to pack on as much mass as possible before the party. He had somebody he wanted to impress, after all! (He also found that he could feel some stirring in his nethers while he was cramming himself full of food. Something for him to explore later...)  
  
No one could ever say Blue wasn't dedicated. Machamp took his increased pace in stride and even pushed himself as well. His other Pokemon either spectating or training themselves. He also bought Leaf a gift in the form of a new Pokegear case. She'd been complaining about hers (which was a fairly expensive, charge storing designer brand) being cracked last week, so he picked one out that was green colored with white patterns like leaves. Plus tickets for a vacation in Kalos - with all expenses paid - for herself and her boyfriend. Yeah, Blue’s that kinda friend. Suck it, assholes!  
  
By the time the night of the party rolled around, the brunette had put on another five pounds since the last he weighed himself, which he was simultaneously proud of and disappointed by. He’d been hoping to reach 250 before he made his move on Red. The other male needed to be in shock and awe when he approaches him!  
  
Dammit. Anyway, when he'd arrived, Blue was immediately glomped by Leaf with a exclamation of "Blue! You made it! How are you!? You feel... broader?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Been working out.", he explained with a chuckle before pulling out the gifts he'd gotten her as a distraction from poking his shoulder. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
She'd been very appreciative of the phone case, immediately discarding her old one for the new, before he handed her the card with the tickets and he explained what it was. Leaf squealed excitedly, thanked him profusely and ran off to tell her boyfriend of their new future travel plans. Who is her boyfriend, by the way? Some guy named Sorrel she met in the Sinnoh region. He was nice and a fellow researcher, Blue liked him well enough. Plus, he was a good and supportive partner to Leaf, so he's cool.  
  
Leaf's party already had quite a few people already gathered; talking, drinking, and whatnot. The Pallet Town Community Center had been rented out for the whole shebang. (Nobody had a house large enough to accommodate all the friends, family, and acquaintances who had been invited.) And of course, everything was decked out to the nines. Blue spent a while mingling with quite a few shared friends and associates. He'd greeted Daisy and her fiancee, Bill, along with his grandfather (who were all slightly shocked to see how much he'd changed since he last saw them, but congratulated him on his new lifestyle choices nonetheless). Ethan, Lyra, Silver, and Kris had arrived from Johto as well. Several of the younger Gym Leaders from multiple regions were invited too. As he went around, he noticed that more than a few double-takes in his direction. Heh, he knew what they were noticing. Dressed in dark jeans, a black t-shirt, an open navy blue short-sleeved overshirt, and some of his favorite, most stylish shoes; he was looking fantastic. Not to mention, his outfit did a great job of showing off his new figure without being too revealing.  
  
The brunette enjoyed the attention he got. It was gratifying to see how many people had noticed his improvements. Of course Eevee, like the little diva she was, strutted by his side as if she owned the place. (The rest of his Pokemon, like everyone else's, were mingling amongst each other and enjoying themselves.) But Blue was getting agitated. All these people, friends or not, weren't who he wanted to be impressed. His goal wasn't even here yet. Where the fuck is Red at!?  
  
Blue had been chatting with Yellow, Misty, and Brock about how things had been going lately in the Gyms (Yellow was soon to take over the newly rebuilt Cinnabar Island Gym from Blaine) when finally, he heard some commotion from the entrance to the Center. It was Leaf greeting Red and his mother, Delia. Excellent! Now, it's showtime.  
  
As the brunette approached, he overheard (and saw) their conversation. Leaf was chatting with Red and Delia about his trip down and how the older woman was doing lately. It was kind of cute, seeing the disparity in height between Red and the two women. He was a six-foot giant of a man, while Leaf and Delia were 5'7" and 5'3" respectively. Yet both of them could keep him well in line, an amusing thing to see. It was like a Lillipup telling off a Houndoom with no fear whatsoever. Anyway, being a selective mute, Red didn't respond verbally in their conversation (he rarely could unless in a private setting with those he trusted) but instead signed. That made it easier - for Blue at least - to pick up on the general gist of what they were saying and when it was time for him to make his move.  
  
It was as Red was starting to wander away as his mother and Leaf were still conversing that Blue strutted up to the ravenette and threw his arm around the taller male's shoulders. "Heya, Red! How you been doing, pal!?"  
  
The other male smiled with a slight blush as he signed, _"Hi, Blue. I'm good. You?"_  
  
"I'm great, man! Been working out some lately and it's coming along fantastically. Check it out!", Blue smirked as he flexed his free arm to show off. Red was already getting flustered with him pressed up against him. He knew the ravenette could feel his musculature (and maybe his slight chubbiness) through his clothing. And with his little display, it was all the better! Meanwhile, Eevee and Pikachu were excitedly exchanging greetings of their own.  
  
He got Red to come and sit down with him at one of the many tables spread across the place to wait for Leaf to get finished greeting the last arriving guests. (She always insisted on making sure people felt welcome). As they were sitting down, Blue noted with a small bit of pride that his shoulders were already slightly wider than Red's own. Just a smidge. Their conversation continued after Red let out his own Pokemon to roam about and enjoy themselves, Blue - of course - crossing his arms on the table to show his bis, tris, and whatnot. Red was a little distracted, the brunette could tell, as he told him about how things had been going on Mt. Silver and with his Pokemon Training. His signs were occasionally a bit off, something Blue liked to think of as a form of stuttering. He enjoyed that reaction, but maybe it was time to put him at ease a little.  
  
"You finally get that cave of yours built up into a proper bachelor pad?", he asked the taller male with a teasing smirk.  
  
Red nodded, not quite catching onto his full meaning. Converting the cave he lived in into an actual living space was something he'd been working on for a while now. He usually did as much as he could during Mt. Silver's brief warm season when the weather was milder and sunnier before the heavy snow and icy cold winds set back in for the rest of the year. _"Yeah. I've been working on adding in some furniture. We're almost done."_  
  
"Awesome, man! Glad to hear it! I might have to come by to check it out soon."  
  
_"Thanks. Feel free to come over. But anyway, what about you? You mentioned working out. How's that going along with everything else you’ve gotten into?"_  
  
As Blue was about to remark on his progress, a loud crash came from the direction of the partially set up buffet tables. One of the plastic punch bowls had fallen and spilled fruit punch all across the floor. Heads turned to gawk - Red and Blue included - when Pikachu ran up soaked to his Trainer. The poor little guy had gotten caught in the splash zone and obviously needed help. The ravenette made an affirmative gesture, picked up the wet Electric Mouse and wandered away; no doubt to find somewhere to safely wash the Pokemon's fur off. Blue got up to look around for Eevee and check on her when he suddenly was jerked in the opposite direction and over to a door to enter a side hallway.  
  
The brunette managed to yank his arm free of the tight grip before yelling, "Oi! What the fuck is your deal!?"  
  
"Dude, calm down! I'm just trying to help a bro out!"  
  
"Gold!?", Blue got a good look at the younger male, who was wearing his typical outfit for the warmer seasons: red sleeveless hoodie over a t-shirt, shorts, backpack, and his favorite cap turned backward. He was about three years Blue's junior, known for being incredibly chatty, and idolized him and Red for a number of reasons. It was slightly flattering, but also a little strange to think that someone so close in age revered you so much even when they've actually kicked your ass already. (The young man was also well known in the tabloids for having an "unconfirmed" polyamorous relationship with his childhood best friend Kris and rival turned friend Silver.) Gold nodded with a cheery grin.  
  
"Hey, man. What'd I tell you? You can call me by my real name, one of the few who get the honor!"  
  
"Gee, thanks.", the older male deadpanned before asking, "Anyway, why'd you drag me out here? I was kinda in the middle of something."  
  
Golden eyes twinkled mischievously as the younger teen smirked, "Because, I thought you could use a little help getting your man. *Plus Leaf kind of asked me to.*"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look, dude, you were clearly planning on having more ammunition in your corner than you do, and I think I know what it is." Ethan gestured up and down at Blue as he began to circle the bigger male. "All this is new. You're trying to change things up. Bulk up. But not just any old way... No one can really tell right now unless they look closely and know what they're looking for..." the younger male came back around and suddenly smacked him lightly on his belly, causing it to jiggle just slightly and Blue to jump a little and flush, "Blue Oak's trying to go Ursaringmode, am I right? Want to enthrall Red with a new physique and that signature charm of yours?"  
  
Blue frowned at being so easy to read but nodded in agreement, "You're dangerously perceptive for someone your age. What's it got to do with you?"  
  
The younger unzipped and started digging around in his backpack before pulling out a liter bottle of some turquoise colored liquid (it looked like berry juice). A quick glance at the label confirmed it. “Shuckle Farms’ Berry Beverages - Physical Formula” was what it read. “Shuckle juice?”  
  
"Yep! This right here is the secret to greatness in the pro world, my man! And not just for Pokemon!" Ethan proclaimed excitedly, his bright eyes practically glowing with starry enthusiasm. "I know Shuckle juice is kind of... tabooed here in Kanto because it has weird and unpredictable effects on humans. I get it. But this right here has been used by bodybuilders, strongmen, and extreme athletes alike for over fifty years now, ever since this particular mix got discovered!"  
  
"I thought they used steroids and all that shit?"  
  
"And what, cut their viable career time in half by turning themselves into a living cocktail? Ha! No one's actually done that crap in forever! They just keep up the rumor to discourage randos from trying to butt in on their turf without approval!", the young black-haired teen laughed "This juice here helps you build muscle and gain weight by adjusting metabolism and all sorts of stuff, without wrecking your body in the process. It's great! I've used it myself a couple times, 'course I don't do a heavy regimen but it helps with a track and field regimen just the same. Best kept industry secret ever!"  
  
Blue eyed Ethan suspiciously, "So this stuff will help me and have no bad side effects?"  
  
"Totally! Plus, because of the goal you're going for, you won't have to dilute it!"  
  
The brunette had to admit, this stuff sounded too good to be true but at the same time, it could be legit (and it probably was because Ethan wasn't one to lie. Prank, perhaps, but never in ways that meant lying to a person's face). If it was legit, this was probably going to be a big boost to reaching his goals. "Alright, I'll bite. Gimme some."  
  
With a grin, Ethan popped off the large top, which appeared to double as a cup, and poured the juice in nearly to the brim before handing it over. Blue looked down at the brightly colored liquid before throwing it back like a shot. It tasted sweet and yet very sour, no doubt because of the fermentation. He handed the younger boy back the lid, which he put back on and buried the bottle back in his pack with a "Thanks, I guess." from Blue.  
  
"Okay, now quick word of warning: in about ten, maybe twenty minutes max, you're going to get really hungry. Like ‘Oh sweet Arceus, there's a starved Snorlax on a rampage!’ levels of hungry."  
  
"What am I supposed to do then!?", the brunette cried incredulously.  
  
"Eat whatever you can get your hands on and roll with it.", Ethan replied cheekily yet seriously, "This is the first phase. It lasts about 24 hours after you drink the juice, and during that time you're going to be cramming yourself silly! Once the first phase is up, that's only half the battle. Then you've got to work out like you mean it. Whatever calories you don't use is going to build up, hence why most everyone dilutes. You're on a straight shot, and I've only ever seen that in action once. So just try not to freak anyone out too badly and be sure to get to a food source before the second round of hunger pangs kicks in!" With that, the younger teen departed back into the main area.  
  
Blue sighed, shaking his head. He was going to regret this wasn't he? The brunette made his way back to the main party area as well and sat back at the table. Music had started up, to which some folks were dancing to. Eevee turned out to be fine. Pikachu's soaking was an isolated incident. He was rejoined by Red and Pikachu and soon they were joined by several others. Leaf and Sorrel, Leaf's parents, Delia, Gramps, and Daisy and Bill along with some of their Pokemon all sat around the table with them and were all chatting and trading stories.  
  
Overall, everyone was having a good time. Blue subtly flirted with Red a little (most of which seemed to fly over his socially awkward head) and told stories about some of his Gym battles that stuck out to him and a recent mishap he had with a flock of Pidgeys while doing some field research. Leaf recounted some of her own adventures with Sorrel on their trip to the Sinnoh Region a couple months back and Daisy fessed up to when she and Bill were finally going to get hitched. The wedding would be held in the spring of next year. That had many excited, Leaf most of all, since she had been asked to be Maid of Honor.  
  
About 17 minutes in, Blue started to feel a little hungry, but he held back in spite of Ethan's instructions. He didn't want to start running off to the buffet tables when no one else was really eating. Besides, it was just one table of hors d'oeuvres right now. Everything else was being set out. Sometimes Blue wondered about Leaf's taste in parties, until he remembered that she was big on social interaction and a big dinner party with every human and Pokemon she knew was right up her alley. Then, after the wedding announcement, a growl rang out. And it wasn't one of the Pokemon roaming around.  
  
Everyone's head turned in the direction it came from to see Blue with a deeply flushed face. "Hungry for attention, eh, Blue?", Leaf teased.  
  
Several laughed, including Daisy and Red (his crush's shoulders were merely shaking while he grinned), whom he gave a betrayed glare at. Delia offered a small, apologetic smile. "Don't worry, dear. The food should be finished being set out soon. Why don't you go get a starter?"  
  
The young man didn't need any more encouragement to give in to his stomach's demands. He went to the appetizer table, loaded up a plate, returned and ate. Then made another round. Putting away those little bits of food was easy, but not very filling. On his third trip, he noticed the rest of the food was **finally** set out. His stomach growled as he smelled the food and immediately changed direction. Others had begun making their rounds, but he was unmatched in his eagerness. Blue felt a little sheepish as he returned to the table with a heaping plate, but the pangs in his middle overuled any potential second thoughts. It was fine, anyway. Everyone was mostly distracted by conversation or dancing out on the wood-paneled dance floor. But he caught a few glances his way. Red in particular caught his attention.  
  
The ravenette started out giving him furtive glances, but soon he was watching him closely from the corner of his eye. When Blue made another trip, he got some more curious eyes (along with a thumbs up from Ethan at a nearby table). And another got more looks. Even Eevee was looking at him like he was crazy. Blue was known to be a light eater amongst his friends and family. He was a one and done kinda guy when it came to food, at least before he started his new "hobby". And the buffet wasn't exactly all-you-can-eat! Feeling mildly embarassed at his own behavior and stomach still growling, Blue elected to excuse himself early. He bid his farewells, went around to gather his other Pokemon with Eevee's help, and quickly left. He needed to get home. His stomach was killing him! Blue had never been this hungry before in his life!  
  
Blue managed to get home in a reasonable amount of time, feeling like his stomach was devouring his insides the whole way. He sent a text to Ethan asking him what was up with this reaction he was having. _**"It's like I told you...”**_ , the teen replied, _**"Your metabolism is demanding more calories for the next phase! Have fun! Btw, I asked my gym buddy to send a case of juice to you. Should arrive some time tommorrow. Remember, you should only take it every other day MAX. Text me whenever you need more. My gift to you (and Red)! ;) "**_  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes. Calories, huh? His stomach growled again. Fine!  
  
Not even an hour later, Blue had gorged himself on pretty much everything he could get his hands on and/or cook quickly. His entire kitchen had been torn apart in his feeding frenzy. It was almost terrifying, and Eevee had long since left to seek out less ravenous company with the other Pokemon. The fairly bulky young man's belly had swollen up with the massive amount of food he'd ingested and honestly, he felt good. Damn good! He moaned as he looked down at his gut and rubbed at the swollen dome that was still digging slightly into the kitchen table before he pushed back to get a little more space.  
  
The skin was taut and he was really really fucking hard. His stomach hid his erection for the most part, but he could feel the tightness in his pants from more than just his waistband and the heat he felt building in his nethers was a pretty good indicator of how aroused he was. Was stuffing himself so much honestly a turn on? Might as well see about that like he’d been planning. Blue looked around, making sure he was alone before reaching down and around to undo his pants and take himself in hand. He groaned when his cock throbbed as his belly shifted forward more with the new space. Crap! It is.  
  
He began to stroke, his free hand roamed over his torso, down to his thighs, and then back up; feeling the contrast between his thickened muscles and his gut. This much mass and honestly all he could think of was more! He could be so much bigger! The best part isn’t even how strong and heavy he’d gotten or how much he could pack away eating. It was Red’s reaction to it.  
  
The ravenette had been pretty much enthralled with him all night, watching Blue in an almost hungry way he thought was discreet, but the young man knew his friend all to well. He also knew that after he’d first started eating, Red’s eyes had become fixated on his mildly rounded, thick middle, as though he’d finally truly noticed the slight swell of his chub. Probably felt it up against him earlier, but hadn’t put two and two together until he’d actually seen it for himself. And he didn’t seem to be complaining!  
  
When he’d been leaving, Red looked like he wanted to say something more, but had held back as though embarrassed. Probably wanted to come back with him to “hang out” he thought with a smirk. The idea of having Red, that stupidly handsome hunk who just happened to be his best friend, alone in his apartment with him sent shivers down his spine. He wanted that so desperately. Hell, he wanted to either fuck Red or be fucked by him so badly he could hardly bear it!  
  
The brunette moaned loudly as he thought about how Red might take advantage of all this new mass of his and the reactions the young man would make. Shit, he was getting close! He sped up his stroking as he neared his climax, a new thought rising up in his fantasies of him huge and bulky in every way topping his crush, rutting into him, all his built and heavy mass shifting and rubbing against Red’s own chiseled and trim physique that made him groan loudly as he came hard, spurting across the floor under the kitchen table and even painting the underside of his swollen gut. He’s gonna need to clean that up.  
  
Blue caught his breath from his intense orgasm a few moments later before finally standing up and having to rebalance himself. His stuffed belly was so heavy it had shifted his center of gravity. He grinned from ear to ear and stroked along the smooth flesh. He couldn’t wait until he was this size regularly. The bulky young man went and got a towel from under the sink with the rest of the cleaning supplies, cleaned himself up, zipped and buttoned his pants, and cleaned the floor; smirking to himself all the while. He’d figured out more than a little about himself from that binge session and honestly, he wouldn’t be opposed to doing this sort of thing nonstop for the next... 22 hours, apparently.  
  
With that thought, he stood up and his stomach growled again. Loudly. Already!? It’s like pretty much the second he’s not full to bursting, his body demands more! A small grin spread. Well, it looks like he’ll just have to make more. A lot more. After all, Ethan did tell him to eat and just go with it. This juice is some crazy stuff!  
  
Guess he’ll just have to dedicate himself to this entirely until it’s over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like how the characters were handled. Most of them really don’t have a set personality, so I just did my best with what little I know about them along with some small details from various media.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Lemme know what your thoughts are!
> 
> Also, be sure to follow my new [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musclechuborion)


End file.
